


Of lions and chains

by bettasoap



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, and so bored, i was so tired, im so sorry, it was like 1 am, my friend helped me with this garbage too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettasoap/pseuds/bettasoap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji goes to Hot Topic and gets a surprise. ( crack fic )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> PS i actually love this ship I was just goofing around with my friend last night and we produced this... monstrosity. Go follow jengashimada.tumblr.com for more of their garbage

            Jengan tomatoe goes for hisdaily trip to Hawt Tawpic. He goes for his amnimu merochingdise like one punch men soul eat kill    AAAAA kill madoka say hello moon and nyan neko sugar girls !!!!!!! but today……….he was caught off guard by a New Edge in the cessbpool of emo……………it was Relish! Salad hair had never seen HIM here before………………….he looked so Edgy and it made gecko SQUAt in excite!

            Edgelord turned to the doopboop and cocked an eyelid

**_“wat”_** ** _he_** worded as Lincoln park played aroind the CRAWWLING IN MY SKIIIN layed on top of snevanesncense (snail evanesnce ) gecko wanted to nya rawr hibm…………………………….

“oh helo rotating chicken of darkness how are you this…………………….cloudy, nyaful day” he cried flirtily

“why u be here”

“I was come for my kawaii animus!”

“owowowow………you……………………………..nya?”

“nya!”

“ _nya_ ”

“ ** _nya_** ”

“ ** _nya_** ”

“reap me dady”

“not here/……………………………………….not here ym solid Carrot…….what abt talor”

“fuck the police”

“okay “

“lets run away todgether and write mpreg of anime villains”

“sounds p Chiil”

“chili”

And then they lef hawtopixs with bags of emo merch11111111111111111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tracing was jealos and asked for ti have le own a wirtsband of her waifu but gelatin said NO ryuuwaga takin ya and punched her in the occooch but as a joke and they laugh d but relay was squatting in the wall be awkward and teacin just aaid

“Oook is that ur BF!!???????????????????????????????// HEs totally haw t x3”

“es totally nya………………………………….he loks like Gerard way but totally nor”

“I KNOW RIGHT12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“wow excite” gay roast saif from corner

“u got lucky he has daddy voice”

“I kNO he prob give Gucci™ cummie”

“gorble we have go now” radiation pulled at garage door’s handlearm

“y”

“jerry Seinfeld”

And then they left dancing off like two emo kkis in a mosh pit tacrer was stunned hse wanted an emo bae for her Life anf out of the orner of he r eye//////////////////……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..she saw windowwipers and swooced on over

Meanwhile gaywad and recliner where driving off in their hot swaggy new car they wont in from the maury show whyen not the father and thye gone now tey drove off  cliff to escape their emo pasts and they died together

 

hte end

……………..or is it?


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surpsi

THEY RISE bye power of jerry Seinfeld

Racing rubbed his weenus and grunted in A VER asexe “wat hapen” they were AT THE FLOR and grunge shingsles look ver tird “in hell”

“where the bleach”

“no don’t do it we survi          ve!”

“ok jus 4 u…………..” rover said finalu beliebing in himselv

“wow dady”

“we cant nya now we hve to get back to the Breeding Ground”

And so they teleported quickly and VICIOSULY TOhaw t toawpicxs giant shoehorn glef and relay race smil “gonorrhea we’re home”

“I farted:”” say chasier

‘”park ranger will u nya me now”

:”yes gallbladder I will nya you”

So they tear off their fishnets and they DID THE NYA and the world was filled with kawaii desu desu desu nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya

Roomba™ and google weesnaw nyas all night in the hawt tawpixc and they were so tired

Meanwhile………………………………………………………

Windex and trophy scramble eggs together. They star at ech toher and suffenly they nya too!

 

It gay

 

Nya

 

Suddenly rugby was so emo……………………………………………………………………….eh was so sad and Emo

“why u sad”

“cut my life into pieces this is my last resot”

“but u hav me rock hard abs”

“wana kno how I got these scars”

“rango but it dosnt matter I lovu”

“HAYWANWH”

“yehs”

"i lbove u too grong"

"wull u mary me"

"yesh" racquet tatoed his name on le wrist with sharpie and they maried in le hawt toqwpics, offictated by Wombat

 

hte end..................

or is it?

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello darkness my old friend


End file.
